Be My Valentine
by rachael-ly
Summary: It's that day again...Valentines! Haru prepared a special treat for her beloved Tsuna, but it ends up in tears! Will her heart be crushed forever, or will a certain white-haired teen arrive and save the day?


"Hahi!"

It's the 2nd Monday of February oo the year 2011… And that means it's already time for…

"Valentines!"

Haru gave out a small yawn and glanced to her alarm clock. _4:59 am. Perfect! _It was really early, but she quickly got up and ran to the kitchen. It is the day of hearts after all, and Haru wanted to make sure the treats she's going to give to her friends and her beloved Tsuna are nice and perfect.

When she went down, the place was still dark. She was alone that day; her parents decided to have a little break and spend a nice romantic day on a /span

Haru opened the fridge and took out the chocolate mixtures she prepared yesterday; white chocholate, and normal chocolate. An assortment of the two seemed perfect for everyone's taste, and that's exactly what Haru was going to prepare. With heart shaped containers in hand, she poured the white chocolate first on each of them, making sure each container gets half full. When she reached for the last container, she noticed there were still some white chocolate left. So instead of putting just half of the chocolate, she used everything. Whoever was getting that was going to get a super sweet treat. She giggled at the thought and placed the chocolate on the over. She was giving them a 5 minute start before adding the normal chocolate. This way, everything will blend in perfectly, and it will have a nice variation in color!

After baking everything, Haru started to place them in small white packages and carefully tied a red ribbon on them. She left one out though; she needs to decorate it first! After all, she's going to give it to Tsuna.

_This year… This year for sure! He's going to accept it, look at me intimately, and say "Thank you, Haru…Can you Be my Valentine?" Then after he gives me his signature smile, he and I…will…ki-_

Her face turned bright red before she can even finish her statement. It took her just a few seconds before she can get a grip and finish her Valentine preparation.

Everything was all set! After taking a quick bath and breakfast, Haru put on her best uniform, even if they all looked the same, grabbed her backpack and valentine treats and went off to Tsuna's house._It's still early! He's definitely going to be surprised. _She was giggling as she skipped towards her /span

To her shock, instead of seeing a brunette, he saw a white haired guy, leaning against the gate.

"Gokudera?" Haru quickly went near him and asked why he was there so early in the morning.

"I always come to pick up the tenth, idiot." He raised a brow at Haru and noticed something in her hands. A small red package with a gold ribbon._Probably a Valentines gift for the Tenth._

Before either of them could say anymore, Nana Sawada came out and greeted them both a happy Valentines. Sad to say, Tsuna was already out. Both of them were shock. How can he be out already? He's usually late!

"Haru will catch up! Ja~"

She was about to run, but someone grabbed her wrist… It was Gokudera.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. The tenth, he's probably-"

"Let go!" Haru brushed his hand off and backed away. He didn't have to say it, she knew. She knew what was going on, but it doesn't mean she won't try, right? And so she ran off to Namimori, hoping he'd be there too.

Panting hard and struggling to breathe, Haru finally arrived. There were only a few students entering the gate, it's her chance! As soon as she caught her breathe, she entered the school grounds. She saw a familiar figure… it was Gokudera! Wait, how come he's here?

She examined him for a while and saw he was really sweaty. He probably ran here as well. Since he's obviously faster, he arrived first.

"Gokud-" Her voice was cut by the sight of a boy… _Tsuna!_

He was staring at Gokudera, and they were…talking?

Haru sneaked closer so she can hear, it would be a nice surprise after all!

"Gokudera-kun… I don't know why you're here, but please, you can't ruin this!" Tsuna sounded as if he was pleading for Gokudera to leave. Was he that much of a bother to him right now?

"Souka… I understand, Juudaime… But, Haru, she-"

Tsuna's eyes widened when he heard Haru's name. _Ouch. Why did he react that way?_

"Don't tell me she's here too? Gokudera-kun, if you see her, please do your best so she can't find me! I want… to-" _Confess to Kyoko-chan._"-confess to Kyoko-chan." _I knew it._

Haru suddenly dropped the chocolate she was holding. It made a small noise, but she quickly picked it up and headed out to the gate. She wasn't wanted here… She never was.

"Oi!" Haru looked back and saw Gokudera chasing after her. He asked her to stop, and she complied. She wanted to cry… She wanted to cry so badly, but now was not the time. She faced him, with a strong face, expressionless and tearless.

"I know, don't worry, I'm leaving." She was still holding her supposed gift. She made it extra special after all! Just like the rest, it took the form of a heart. Unlike the others, she engraved letters on the front of that chocolate heart. The words "I Love You". She meant it, it wasn't just for show, she really meant it. She wanted to show him how much he meant to her, that he was the one she loves, the one she cares for so much.

She tightened her grip, but it was still gentle enough so the chocolate won't be crushed. Still trying to keep her composure, she forced the best smile she can give and ran off… She didn't know where she was going, she just wanted to /spanMaybe if she continued to run, everything will be left behind; all the sorrow and the heart ache…specially the loneliness that stabbed her straight in the heart.

She was still running, when she found herself somewhere familiar. She was in a bridge. As she looked around, tears started to fall. She couldn't help it; she was standing at the place where everything started, the place where her childish love bloomed. Memories of the day Tsuna saved her came back in an instant. She can still remember how silly she acted, and how she almost died. Of course, who can forget the way he saved her from drowning, and how "princely" he looked as he vowed to save her with his dying will.

She wiped away her tears, but they continued to fall. She allowed them to cover her face…She didn't mind, after all, no one was around.

Positioning herself at the center of the bridge, she sat down and placed her hands on her face. Now that she thought about it, Tsuna was always kind to everyone. And he always saved them, with his dying will. He didn't give her special treatment, none at all! She was just too blind to see reality. Well, that was how it appeared, but the truth is, she knew. She knew all along. She knew Tsuna was madly in love with Kyoko, and she was acting like a pest the entire time.

"Haru is an idiot…" She muttered to herself. She probably looked like a complete idiot right now.

"Tch. Finally you admitted it." Startled by the voice, she fidgeted and looked up. Her tears and sad face disappeared and were replaced by a scowl.

"What are you doing here?" Haru was still sitting down; she fixed herself and continued to glare at Gokudera. "Did Tsuna ask you to make sure I won't mess up his plan? Don't worry, I won't." She looked to the side and bit her lip. Everything seemed so painful… "Haru won't bother anyone anymore."

Her statement was responded by a hand on her cheek. At first he held her gently, but then he suddenly used both of his hands to pinch her and form goofy faces. Obviously both of them were at lost for words. After a quick but painful slap from Haru, Gokudera finally stopped.

"That wasn't necessary, stupid woman." He rubbed his cheeks and scowled at her. She glared back of course. "And you think what you did to Haru was necessary too? You're the idiot, idiot!" They ended up glaring at each other for a full minute. They both started laughing once they realized they were both idiots.

"Ne… Gokudera, how did it go-" She brushed some of her hair away from her face, her ponytail was ruined because of a certain someone, and now her hair was a mess. "-Tsuna-san's confession…"

"Sasagawa took it as a joke at first. Then they ended up blushing madly. The last thing I saw before I came here were-"

"They were smiling at each other weren't they?" She said frankly. Her face didn't show emotion, but he could see every single bit of dread in her doe eyes… "Yeah, they were."

"I see." She twirled a lock of hair with her fingers before looking at him straight in the eyes. "You never answered my question. What are you doing here?"

Her "unbubbly" face and attitude were new to him. What happened to the loud mouth he knew?

"Since you don't want me to be around, fine-" He grabbed something from his pocket. It was a brown box. He tossed it at her lap and turned around. "You can discard it you want to, I'm leaving."

She opened the box, only to find a locket. A silver heart shaped locket that contained the words Haru inside as well as a picture of her. She never saw that picture of her before, and it looked as if it was a stolen shot. Was he the one who took this shot?

When she looked at him, he was starting to walk away. Without thinking, she grabbed the end of his shirt and pulled him back. When he looked back at her, she was already flustering.

"You never answered my question, idiot."

He signaled for her to hand him the locket. She complied of course. As he was placing it around her neck, he began to talk. "When you ran, I wanted to follow. But from what I saw, you wanted to be alone. So I didn't move, and just waited."

"But how co-"

"I unconsciously ended up chasing you. Happy?"

She didn't see it, but he was blushing a little. A small tint of pink appeared on his cheeks when he finally admitted the truth.

"How come you knew where I was? Haru could have been anywhere."

"You have a bad habit of going here whenever you want to think. I saw you a few times before, you always ran here, and this just proves my theory is right."

He removed his hands away from her tiny head. The locket suited her perfectly. She examined it and asked him if it looked fine, and he nodded. A bright smile entered her face as she held the locket. Surprisingly, Gokudera ended up smiling too.

"Hahi! Gokudera smiled!"

"And you hahi-ed again. Welcome back idiot."

He continued to tease her and now they were both laughing. It was good to see her smile again, but seeing her behave for once and not talk can be good too.

"Ah! I forgot-" Haru grabbed something from her backpack, it was a small package. A silver cloth covered the chocolate, and a bright red ribbon was tied to it. "-here, Happy Valentines Gokudera!"

She smiled at him again as she handed him the chocolate. "You don't have to give that to me just because the tenth didn't accept it." He covered his mouth the moment those words slipped out. _Crap._

"It's fine, besides, Haru made that for you! Haru threw Tsuna-san's chocolate at the river before you arrived." He stared at her eyes and realized she was telling the truth. Since it's actually for him, he took it from her hands and opened it. It was a white chocolate heart. No decorations whatsoever, just a plain white heart. Just the way he liked it.

"Haru thought of Gokudera when she made that. White chocolates are super sweet y'know! That's why they're so hard to send us gifts; some people may not like them. But they are actually very delicious, and are one of the best. Just like you!" He had to blink a few times before she realized he was completely clueless.

"What Haru meant was you're like a white chocolate. Sometimes, you can be a pain in the ass. You mean to do good things, but you end up messing up!" "Hey!" "But in the end, you never fail to make things right."

The two of them grew silent for a bit. Gokudera was still dumbfounded by what she said, and Haru was still smiling at him. She meant every word of what she said, even if didn't make any sense.

"Haru-" He was scratched his head and looked away. "Thank you."

_Wait… this seems familiar._

"Since it's Valentines and all. Can you-"

"Be my Valentine?" Haru giggled when she saw his shocked and flustered face. He didn't see that one coming.

"Damn it woman, stop interrupting! And yes, I want you to be my Valentine!"

"One condition-" She looked at him teasingly, "-S-M-I-L-E."

_WHAT. _He didn't want to of course, but he ended up doing it anyway. He gave out such a weird smile, Haru ended up laughing at him!

"Tch. Cut that out. I won't eat this chocolate if you don't." Since Haru stopped, Gokudera took a bite from the chocolate. He seemed to like it and ended up completely devouring it.

"Is it good?" He didn't respond though, He just kept on munching on it. _Idiot :/_

Haru suddenly remembered something from earlier this morning.

_This year… This year for sure! He's going to accept it, look at me intimately, and say "Thank you, Haru…Can you Be my Valentine?" Then after he gives me his signature smile, he and I…will…ki-_

Gokudera actually did all those, in his own little way. Except for the last part.

A foolish grin appeared on Haru's face as her face turned bright red. It was the same feeling of embarrassment she felt every time she tried to imagine her kissing the one she loved.

Gokudera raised a brow at her, has she finally lost it?

She looked at him and noticed he was being a messy eater; a small piece of white chocolate was left near the side of his lip.

Leaning towards him, she whispered three simple words that made him blush. Before he can react even more, she gently kissed the side of her lip where the white chocolate was.

"It's sweet."

* * *

**Happy Valentines Everyone~!**

**-rant-**

**Since "ken" doesn't have an actual account, I can't give him a message, so I'll just do it here.**

**First and foremost, I appreciate your review even if it was disturbing and it pissed me off when I first read it.**

**Second, I get your point, most of my stories aren't special or anything. And I'm as low as can be if compared to the others here, BUT I never said I was good in the first place. **

**Third, this is MY writing style. The words I use are simple, and I just don't think using "richer" words are appropriate every time I write. Since my plots are simple, then the rest will be the same, SIMPLE.**

**And fourth. FU. Seriously, FU. Luck and Creativity? For your information, I'm a lucky bastard, and I don't care if I have creativity or not. If you had an account here, and your stories were amazing, I would have took that as an actual review and as a guide or something. But NO, you're just an anonymous creep. So FU ken, FU.**

**Sorry for the rant. I'm seriously pissed off. If you don't like the stories, do me and other writers a favor and say your bad review in an intelligent way? Not in an I'm-annoying-please-kill-me way.**


End file.
